


Tale As Old As Time

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Castiel (Supernatural) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Dean as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Destiel Reverse Bang 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: The art to go with whelvenwing's "True As It Can Be"."Growing up in a small town in Kansas, Dean learned from a young age that there was only one rule that couldn’t be broken, one place he couldn’t go - through the forest, to the long-abandoned Angel’s Hollow. But when Sam disappears, Dean’s left with no choice but to follow his brother's tracks through the dangers of the wood; little does he know that the most dangerous creature of all lurks not among the trees, but in the Hollow itself. Dean sets Sam free, at the cost of his own liberty - and, bound by magic, resigns himself to living out the rest of his days in the Hollow, at the mercy of the being within. The angel of Angel’s Hollow, however, has a story - is a prisoner, too, as much as Dean is. Only one thing can free them both - but it is impossible. For, after all: who could ever learn to love a beast?"





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True as It Can Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048568) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



> I've long maintained that there are way to few Beauty and the Beast AUs in the fandom, so this is in part where the inspiration to do this piece came from. I was absolutely lucky that [whelvenwings](http://whelvenwings.tumblr.com) felt the same way and decided to pick this prompt - and she did an ridiculously awesome job writing the story. Like, seriously. Also, her drafts/outlines are the funniest thing ever and pure comedic gold.

I've always been really fond of the image of the rose under the glass bell:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr :)](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Masterpost on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/161293574573/tale-as-old-as-time)


End file.
